Revenge
by Itachi. Oh Enka
Summary: When Kenny finds out something about Kyle, the other boy begs him not to tell the others. So what does Kenny want? A study partner of course. But what happens when studying isn't as innocent as it used to be? K2.
1. Raisins

Aha, welcome welcome.. My first on-going Kenny/Kyle (K2) fic, not just a one shot. Which I've wrote many of but still xD  
I got this idea when I was washing up.. how weird XD but yeah..

Enjoy~!

* * *

Revenge

The Summer ended almost as quickly as it started in Kenny's opinion. Of course, the Summer's end always did make him that little bit happier that he wasn't surrounded by the continuous reminders of his poor family and his upcoming failure in life. He had Cartman for that - which was enough to drive anyone insane; rich or poor.

"Kenny! Get up, yer gonna be late for school!" Carol McCormick yelled, knocking on Kenny's door with a basket of washing in under her arm. Kenny moved in his bed to face the older, red headed woman and groaned to himself. "Don't give me that attitude, lad. Ya gotta get up," She told him, closing the door softly and walking down the hall to yell the same thing to Kevin - but about getting up for work.

Kenny groaned again, shoving back his covers and sitting up. His naked body sticking to the covers due to the heat of the outside and no _fucking_ air-con. The poor boy shifted out of his bed, throwing the - stuck with sweat - covers off of him and walking toward his wardrobe to get dressed.

He slipped on a pair of clean boxers, and brushing his hand down them to straighten them out. Why? He didn't know; he did it out of habit. He shoved on a pair of dark jeans and a simple orange vest with a hood that fell on his back. He carefully brushed blonde hair and then messed it up purposely, another habit of his that he didn't describe.

Kenny walked out of his room, a pair of white trainers in his hand as he walked toward the kitchen, smelling toast and smiling. His family may be poor, but he adored that smell. Because it was so _naturally_ mouth watering. He stepped into the kitchen and sat beside his little sister, petting her hair as he put his trainers on the floor and slipped his feet into them simply.

His mother watched him with a raised eyebrow. Stuart McCormick - his father - grunted his morning as he walked in and took a seat beside Kevin, leaving the seat at the top of the table for Carol. The elder woman placed three pieces of toast on Kenny's plate as she kissed his head, doing the same with each of them.

"So son, ya got work tonight?" Stuart asked Kenny, turning to him and picking up the paper in front of him as he bit down on a piece of toast. Kenny swallowed a piece of toast in his mouth and cleared his throat as he did so.

"Yeah," Kenny replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders. "Raisins tonight, Pops." Stuart glared over the paper at the nickname and buried himself back into the paper, before sitting up right and putting it down with an open mouth.

"What yer mean _Raisins_?!" He asked loudly, "Yer mean ya gonna dress as one o' them prostitute women who ain't got no pot ta piss in?" Stuart argued on his part, "Pretty little things, yeah, but _you_ ain't turning into no woman, Kenny."

Kenny snorted at his father's attempt to be strict and proper. "I ain't," He replied, "Simply going to be working behind the bar there after the day shift. Y'know the club they have at night? I'll be working there, I'm not wearing no uniform Pops, but they will." He explained, taking his toast and biting into it.

Carol sat at the table with her own buttered toast and took a bite of it with a sigh, "You gotta be careful what yer do with those girls, lad," She told him softly. Kenny knew his mother and father had their times of violence and hatred - Hell, didn't everyone? - but he adored their worry sometimes. After nine years of dying everyday, he'd be pretty worried too.

"I know, Ma," He shrugged, looking up at the kitchen wall clock and smiling, shoveling down his toast and grabbing his bag that lay by the door. He leant over; kissing his mother's cheek and saying goodbye to his family as he ran out of the house, toward the bus stop.

- - -

Kenny glared at the fat boy glaring at one of his best friends. He rolled his eyes finally and leant back against his chair, folding his ankle onto his knee and crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. Kenny turned to face Stan with a shrug of his shoulders.

"They'll never stop," He muttered. Stan grinned and shook his head.

"I guess it's just something they'll never get out of. If Kyle stops being Jewish, and Cartman stops being so fat.." Stan snickererd to himself, "That's a completely different story," He told Kenny as they watched the two. Kyle got up, slapping Cartman over the back of the head and sitting back in his seat, turning to Kenny and Stan and grinning as if nothing had happened. Cartman grunted, but did the same - minus the smile.

"So what did you guys do for the Summer?" Kyle asked.

Stan shrugged, "Hung out with Wendy, you, then went on holiday.." Kenny sighed to himself. Great, expensive times, lovely. Kyle looked over to Kenny, expectingly.

"Uh..." Kenny hesitated then shrugged, "I got a job."

Cartman opened his mouth, roaring with laughter and clutching his chair as one chubby finger pointed to Kenny with humour. Kenny raged silently. Stupid fat fuck. Kenny relaxed to himself, breathing in and then out, not letting Cartman bother him.

"_You_ have a job?" Cartman breathed between laughs. Kenny nodded simply, and stood up, taking his bag and shrugging it onto his shoulder, letting the books inside his bag hit his legs as he turned to walk out of the classroom.

"I'm going there now," He told them. Of course, he hadn't told his parents or teachers that the job started early so he could get everything ready. He also didn't notice the small smile on Kyle's lips as he walked out of the classroom, or the small twinkle in the ginger boy's eyes.

- - -

"You must be Kenny!" Porshe purred, hugging the blonde boy. Kenny's eyebrow raised to his head as he felt her breasts purposely press to his chest. He rolled his eyes, petting the bottom of her back and slipping his arms around her waist as he dropped his bag to the floor, pulling her closer.

"How about you show me around?" He cooed in a seductive tone, breathing against her neck and purposely making her squirm. Kenny smirked, pulling back and shoving his bag into a closet as Porshe took his hand and led him away.

"Here's obviously where you put your coats, and clothes - well, the waitresses," She said, smiling as she looked up and down at him. "Anyway," She muttered, tugging Kenny through to the restaraunt area, "Here's the average Raisins part, for meals and stuff," She shrugged, pulling him through a door in the back. "And here's where the wonder begins.."

Kenny looked around the room, it was dark blue, a small area of the floor with flashing colours, and a bar in the far back, obviously where he was to be working. There were poles through tables, cat-walk like areas, and bathrooms to the side. Kenny turned to the girl,

"Am I the only one working behind the bar?" He asked her.

Porshe shook her head, pulling Kenny over and through the back to get into the bar. She stood behind the bar with him, showing him where the glasses were, the alcohol, how to pour them and make them simply. Of course he knew otherwise he wouldn't have _applied_.

Porshe then turned to him and beamed, "You'll probably have a partner, but it seems you'll do really good," She told him, smiling softly, "You're the second boy to get a new job here over the Summer," She giggled; her hand falling over her lips. "Except the other boy was becoming a waitress for the extra money; but this position offers a good amount of money," She ran her free hand down his chest, pushing Kenny back into the wall, "Especially for the attention somebody so.. attractive.. like you would get.." She purred, edging closer to Kenny.

Kenny hooked his arms around the girls waist, pulling her forward and meeting her lips.

Oh yeah - working here would be _completely_ worth it.

- - -

Kenny looked around the club, the clock above the door told him it was almost opening, most of the staff were ready, with two bouncers by the door outside of course. Kenny leant against the bar, winking to Porshe as she walked past and blushed to herself, rushing over to another girl and giggling to herself.

Kenny smirked, pressing his chin in the palm of his hand and looking around, wondering where the supposed other boy was that Porshe had mentioned. Kenny's eyes turned over to the door and the small shy girl who walked in, red hair to her neck, curled beautifully. Green eyes looked around nervously as she pulled at her skirt and the small top exposing her stomach. She was flat. Kenny tilted his head and frowned.

The girl looked over at him with wide eyes and froze. "K-Kenny?"

Kenny frowned to himself, looking down the person's figure as he straightened his poster, brushing his hands down an orange vest, and sorting out his hood as he took in her appearance. Green eyes, red hair, sort of afro-shaped, but not exactly that, just.. curle-.

"_Kyle_?!"


	2. Sluts can strut

Revenge

Shock is an odd thing, and there are so many ways to deal with it. Fainting, blacking out, falling over, stumbling over your words, staring in awe, just generally staring; etc. But Kenny did an amazing thing, that most people don't do when shocked.

He laughed. Hard.

Kyle stood there, covering his legs as he walked closer to Kenny and shoved his hand over the laughing boy's mouth. Kenny snickered into his hand, licking the boy's open palm and watching as Kyle wrenched his hand away in disgust, wiping it on his skirt.

"Don't lick me!" He growled.

Kenny continued to snicker, holding his stomach and looking at the boy. Finally allowing the laughter to die down, Kenny breathed in and out slowly, a small snort before he looked very seriously at the new Raisin's waitress. Of course, Kyle looked quite stunning; and even Kenny had mistook him for a girl.

Kenny moved slightly, looking over the bar and turning Kyle around, checking out his backside in the skirt. Kyle blushed and turned quickly, tugging his skirt nervously as he blushed, biting his bottom lip and looking at the floor to his right. Kenny smirked.

"Well, well, well.." Kenny purred, leaning his chin back on the palm of his hand as he had before Kyle walked in and suprised the hell out of him. Kyle glared at him, a blush still obvious on his cheeks as he weakly attempted to look angry. Kenny smiled slightly, reaching out one hand and curling Kyle's hair around his finger, chuckling. "This sure is embarassing for you, Kylie." He teased, using a girly name to patronise the other.

"No shit," Kyle muttered, not moving back as Kenny continued to twirl his hair with a smile. Kyle looked down at the floor, biting his bottom lip and sighing softly. "I didn't expect you to work.. here." Kyle stated honestly.

Kenny grinned, "Me? Of course. Hot chicks, free booze, a lot of money. Hell yeah, Kylie, this is exactly the place for me," His face contorted in fake pain and hurt, "But I'm absolutely hurt that you wouldn't think of me, and you've known me most of your life." Kenny grinned, stroking the boy's hair.

Kyle shifted away from him, leaning against the bar, his skirt rising slightly. Kenny looked down to it and then to his legs, smirking to himself. "If you were a chick," He tutted, reaching and slapping the back of Kyle's leg teasingly.

Kyle jolted and moved back away from Kenny, glaring at him before his eyes twinkled in fear. "Ken." He stated seriously, "Y-You have to keep this between us? No one needs to know! If my mom found out, she'd kill me.."

Kenny whistled slightly, "Keep a secret from Mrs. Broflovski?" Kenny said with a smirk, "I couldn't do that, she's such a lovely woman!" Kenny grinned and pulled Kyle back toward the bar. "Now, now.. I think there has to be a little something in this for moi if I don't say anything.. Mm?" Kenny teased.

Kyle's eyes widened.

"You're - blackmailing me?!" He yelped. Kenny tutted, shaking his finger in Kyle's face and patting his nose with a smirk.

"Nah," He said softly, "I'm just getting revenge," He replied.

Kyle's eyebrow raised up his head slightly in confusion. "Revenge?" He questioned, looking at the boy up and down. Kenny's smirk widened as he poked the other boy's forehead.

"Off with you, Kylie, you have a job to do," Kenny told him, nodding toward the door where customers were coming in. Kyle shivered to himself and watched as Kenny walked to the other end of the bar to talk to a teenager coming over. Kyle blushed and walked away.

Kenny watched Kyle walk away, keeping his eyes on the boy's ass as he chuckled to himself. The teenager followed his eye path at Kyle's skirt and nudged Kenny. "She's got a fine ass on 'er." The boy slurred, grinning.

Kenny turned to the boy and smirked. "Too bad though, ain't it?"

The teenagers boy's eyebrows raised in questioning as Kenny handed him a glass of vodka. He took a sip slowly and watched the older boy. Kenny let his smirk change into a tiny smile. "Bad?" The boy repeated questioningly.

Kenny brought a wet glass to his hand and dried it with a cloth, watching the teenager and grinning. "Ain't ya heard?" He asked in a Southern accent. The teenager's eyes narrowed in confusion at Kenny's expression. "Kylie's got a boyfriend."

Well shit.

Kenny frowned at his own words. He wasn't going to say that so -

"What people don't know, won't hurt 'em," The boy stated with a grin. Kenny nodded silently, his eyes narrowed to himself.

"True," He replied in his normal voice, "But Kylie ain't that sorta person, Kylie's got a soft spot for the people h- she already knows," Kenny said honestly with a shrug.

The teenager sighed, sitting on the stool and turning to Kenny, but their eyes were on Kyle who was leant against a person with a devilish smile on his glossy lips. Kenny smiled softly at Kyle's confidence and turned back to the cup he was drying.

"You know 'er?" The boy asked, his own Southern accent coming on strong. Kenny shrugged, placing the cup down and leaning against his palm.

"Suppose so," He said softly, "She ain't a big talker, always gettin' into arguments with her friends.. We've been friends a long time, but at the same time..." Kenny trailed off as Kyle turned to look at him, smiling, but warning him with his eyes. Kenny grinned.

"Ya ain't close?" The boy finished for him.

Kenny looked down at him with a smile, "Guess so," He replied honestly. "Great kid though," He told the other, "Why don't you go talk to her?" He encouraged. The boy grinned and shook his head, brushing his hand through black hair.

"She ain't my type.."

Kenny frowned, "She's not your type?" He repeated. "How?"

Kyle was anyone's type. He had something about him, an innocent streak that hid the hatred he could hold so easily against anyone. He had that smile, and that glare that could make women and men melt; or animals scurry in fear. Kyle looked both beautiful as a boy and a woman.

Kyle had a nice ass. Kyle had a nice everything.

"Ya know," The boy muttered, "She got that streak about 'er that ya don't wanna get involved in.." The boy shrugged, "I'll go see what I can get outta 'er though, see if she likes it - " The boy turned with a wink, " - Rough."

Kenny's stomach curled slightly at the words and a growl escaped his lips, "Don't fuck hi-..her around.." He muttered, turning away from the boy who got up and walked over to Kyle. Kenny turned, watching Kyle as he turned and looked at the boy, batting his eyelashes and stroking the boy's chest.

Kenny groaned and whistled for Mercades, "Can I take a break?" He asked her softly. Mercades nodded, looking around and dragging the boy out back as she called someone to take his place for a while.

- - -

"Why are you out here?"

Kenny turned to Kyle's voice, watching the boy lean against the wall beside him. He looked at the cigarette in Kyle's fingers and smirked, "Wow," He muttered, "Miss Perfect smokes too? Hell of a lot of things your mother don't know about you.." He said softly.

Kyle frowned, "What do you want from me, Ken, really?"

Kenny shrugged simply.

"We have our tests soon, right?" He asked. Kyle frowned, taking a drag of his cigarette and exhaling the smoke into the air. He threw the cigarette down and stomped on it with an orange heel; shrugging.

"I guess," He muttered, "What are your tests?" He asked, looking at the poor boy.

Kenny pushed himself off of the wall, over to Kyle who leant by the door. He moved over the boy, pressing his knee between the other's legs and smirked down at him; his hand resting beside Kyle's curls. "I want your help," He said softly, "You're going to help me study for these exams. It's as simple as that.." Kenny told him.

Kyle nodded softly, pushing the other away, "Alright.. Deal." He muttered, frowning and looking down at his heels. Removing one, Kyle gave a small groan, "How do they do it, Kenny?" He muttered more to himself.

Kenny shrugged.

"Sluts can strut," He said with a grin, "..So you can't?"

Kyle frowned - though humour filling his eyes. "So teach me then," He joked, placing his shoes back on and stumbling back inside with Kenny.


	3. NEW ACCOUNT

GUYS!

I HAVE MOVED TO A NEW ACCOUNT:

h t t p:// w w w f a n f i c t i on.n e t/~ p o i n t o f p a s s i o n

* * *

**just remove the spaces: **

**ALL SOUTH PARK FICS WILL BE UPLOADED ONTO THIS ACCOUNT.**

**SO PLEASE RE-REVIEW ON THERE, AND I WILL BE ETERNALY GRATEFUL (and will learn to SPELL XD) **

**I SHALL BE UPDATING K2, 'TOPHLOVSKI AND VARIOUS OTHER FICS UP ONTO THIS ACCOUNT SO ALL THE OTHERS ON HERE SHALL BE DELETED AND RE-UPLOADED ONTO THERE.**

**Sorry for any issues this causes.**

**PLEASE FOLLOW ME AND RE-FAVE, RE-ALERT, RE-REVIEW ME.**

**THANK YOUUU.  
**


	4. move

**This story is being deleted and moved onto my new fanfiction page.  
**


End file.
